Moonwind
by Icetail
Summary: Speck is a rogue that lives with her mother and her siblings. When Speck figures out that she really isn't a rogue, and that she is from RiverClan, she decides to go back to her clan. She gets new friends, Leopardfur, and Stormfur.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Speck lived as a rogue with her mother Cloverpelt, her sister, and her brother Shadow in a clearing at the edge of the woods. She didn't know where she really came from, and as far as she was concerned, this was her home. Speck and her sister Sasha had often tried to press her mother into telling them about her old life, but she would just say, 'When the time comes, i will tell you.' Speck was reaching a point in her life when she wanted to know where her roots were actually from, but her mother kept her mouth sealed.

"Speck?" meowed her sister from behind a tree.

"What is it?"

"Mother says it's time for dinner." said Sasha, coming out from behind the tree.

"She caught something?" asked Speck.

"Of course she did," said Sasha defensively. "Mother is an excellent hunter. She caught three mice."

Sasha had always been their mothers favorite, and Sasha never got tired of rubbing it in Speck's face.

"Tell her I'm coming." said Speck. She heaved herself from her sun-spot, and padded after her sister.

"Here you are." said Cloverpelt. Shadow was sitting next to her mother, washing his face.

She led them over to her pile of food, and began to eat.

"Mother?" asked Speck while she was eating.

Cloverpelt flicked her tail to show her daughter that she was listening.

"I want to know where we came from." said Speck clearly.

"And why are you so interested in that?" snapped her mother.

Speck hung her head.

"But," said her mother. "I think you are all old enough to know."

All three cats looked shocked, and they all looked up at their mother with wide eyes.

"I didn't live my whole life as a rogue," said their mother slowly, as if trying to stop herself from confessing the truth. "I lived in a Clan."

Sasha wrinkled her nose. "What's that?" she asked.

"I'll tell you. There are four clans in the forest," she flicked her tail towards the woods beyond. "The four clans had names of course, and the four of them had special abilities. Their names were; ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan," she got a pained look in her eyes when she said RiverClan. "And ShadowClan. ThunderClan's ability was bravery, they were too brave for their own good. They lived in the woods, and their main prey were squirrels. WindClan were small, and fast. _Very _fast. They hunted rabbits the most. _RiverClan _was the clan that could swim. They lived on an island, and they were very fat, they were usually never skinny, since they had so much fish in the island. ShadowClan was the clan that was fierce. Many people said that a cold wind blew over every ShadowClan cat."

"Which Clan were you from?" asked Speck.

Again, Cloverpelt looked pained. "RiverClan was the clan I was born into."

"Why don't you still live with them?" asked Shadow.

The pain in their mother's eyes turned into anger. "I was outcasted."

"Why?" asked Sasha.

Cloverpelt looked at her paws. "I did something I shall regret for the rest of my life." she looked at the sky. "I killed a kit."

_"Why?!" _asked Sasha.

"It was leaf-bare, and there wasn't very much prey, and this kit ate too much. I thought it would be best just too..." she didn't finish, but everyone understood.

"Do you miss it?" asked Speck.

"Yes, and no." said Dawntail. "There are a few things that I loved about the clan, but there are lots of things I like about living alone."

"I have one more question." said Shadow.

"What is that?" asked their mother.

"Who was our father?"

"He was a rogue." said Cloverpelt.

"Who?"

"He left me, and I don't know of his whereabouts." said Cloverpelt.

"Well, I'm glad I don't live in a Clan." said Sasha.

"Why?" asked Speck.

"Too many rules, I like being free."

"Me too." said Shadow.

Their mother nodded, and turned around. Speck wasn't so sure if she agreed with her family...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Speck padded through the forest alone, thinking. She had always wanted to have friends, and it seemed that in the clans, you got to have friends. She also wanted to be a Clan cat because life seemed much more interesting than the boring life of being a rogue. _Lets see, _thought Speck, _if I become a Clan cat, my family will hate me, and if I stay the way I am... Well, nothing will change. _

She was aching to go see what the Clan life was really like. _I would trade anything just to become a Clan cat for one day, just to see what its like, and to see if I'm really sooted to live this kind of life. _

After a few more minutes of thinking, Speck decided that she would go find RiverClan. So she tore through the forest, and went running over to where her family was sleeping. They looked so peaceful. Speck cocked her head to one side, and decided that maybe, just maybe, it would be better not to wake them up, and to go without saying anything.

_They won't miss me, _thought Speck, _I'm the least favorite from the three. I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't even notice that I'm gone. _So without thinking any further, Speck walked away.

**OoOoOoOoO**

The forest was thicker and darker the farther she went. After a while of walking, Speck came upon a strong scent of cats. Lots of cats. Her heart felt like it skipped a beat, she was so excited. This might be RiverClan! So without even considering the danger, she ran toward the scent, which was becoming stronger and stronger.

"Hey!" called a voice from behind her. A cat! "What are you doing in our territory?"

"Is this RiverClan?" asked Speck politely.

The cat narrowed it's eyes. "No, this is WindClan."

Speck felt her heart sink. _Wrong clan._

"I'm so sorry. I'm trying to find RiverClan."

"Well, you'll just have to explain it to our leader then. Come with me," and with that, the cat started herding Speck towards the WindClan camp.

Speck was terrified. _What are they going to do to me? _Once they reached the camp, every cat around her was whispering.

"Who's that?"

"It's a spy!"

"What is she doing on our territory?"

Speck tried to hide her fear by keeping her face down.

"What is this Mudfur?" asked a cat from in front, Speck jumped in fear.

"I found her," Mudfur jabbed Speck with his front paw. "She said he was looking for RiverClan."

"Is this true?" the cat asked Speck.

"Yes," said Speck. "I'm going there, because I want to live with them."

The cat narrowed it's eyes.

"Tallstar, may I make a suggestion?" asked a cat near the front with a dip of his head.

"Go on."

"I think that we should take this cat to RiverClan with an escort, becaause of her age. She could die alone."

Tallstar narrowed his eyes. "Very well, you shall escort her Onepaw."

"Yes Tallstar." said a cat near the back.

"And take Owlpaw with you."

Onepaw dipped his head, and motioned to another cat to follow. They picked their way through the other cats, and walked up to Speck.

"Well come on then." said Owlpaw.

They left the clan.

"So why do you want to go to RiverClan?" asked Onepaw.

"I want to go back to the clan my mother was born into." said Speck.

Onepaw looked at her questioningly, but continued to walk .

"Are you an apprentice?" asked Owlpaw.

"No... But I'm going to become a clan cat." said Speck.

They both nodded.

"Well were here." said Owlpaw a while later.

"Should we take her in?"

"I can go by myself you know." said Speck.

"Okay." they both said.

"It was- nice to meet you." said Onepaw in a flat voice.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Speck walked in, and as soon as she put one paw across the border, a cat yowled, "INTRUDER!"


End file.
